Me in the Duel Academy
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: This is how I would be in the Duel Academy. Crossed with Teen Titans. No flames. Constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle.
1. Acceptance Duel

**Hey! This is a random fic idea I got just today. It should explain how Dueling works, but for those of you who don't**

 **get it, you can PM me.**

Me in the Duel Academy

A Yu-Gi-Oh!/Teen Titans crossover (and me)

Chapter One

Acceptance Duel

Shawn walked towards the Duel Academy, deck at the ready. He had been sent an invitation to join the academy. So,

he was on his way, with his deck and Duel Disc ready. He arrived outside the academe, and accidentally bumped into

someone. "Oh, sorry!" The person, who was wearing an Obelisk blue coat, a girl, looked at him. She raised an eyebrow

and said, "It's all right." "Uh, could you tell me where they're holding the Acceptance Duels?" She did a small smile and

pointed to the Duel gym. "Thanks." Once he arrived, he gave them the invitation he'd received, and entered the gym.

He arrived in time to see his old friend, Aidan Wempe, win his Acceptance Duel. "Yeah!" Aidan gladly accepted his new

Slifer red jacket and saw Shawn walking up to him. "Hey, Shawn! Here for the Acceptance Duels?" "Wouldn't miss it."

Aidan smiled. "Good luck, man. Who knows? Maybe we'll be on the same floor." Shawn smiled and said, "Maybe." "And

now, the next Duel: Professor Yuki VS. Shawn Hodgson!" Shawn got his deck ready and walked onto the platform.

Professor Yuki looked at Shawn and smiled. "Hi. Glad you could make it." "Were you the one who sent me the

invitation?" "I was. I think we need Duelists like you here." Shawn grinned and said, "Then let's see how far I've

come." They both activated their Duel Discs and yelled, "Let's Duel!"

(Professor Yuki: 4000)

(Shawn: 4000)

Professor Yuki grinned. "I'll get the show started. I Draw!" He then glanced at the card he drew and grinned. "Now. I

Summon Elemental Hero Avian!"

(Elemental Hero Avian appeared: a level 3 monster with 1000 ATK)

Professor Yuki then said, "I set this card Face-Down and end my turn!" Shawn grinned and said, "My move! I Draw!" _I'll_

 _save that for later._ "I Summon Queen's Knight in Defense-Mode!"

(Queen's Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 DEF)

"With that, I end my turn!" Professor Yuki smiled and said, "Then it's my move! I Draw!" He looked at his card and said,

"Now I Summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

(Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appeared: a level 3 monster with 1200 ATK)

Shawn grinned. "Neither of them are strong enough to get past Queen's Knight!" "You mean yet. I activate the spell,

Polymerization!" Shawn sighed. "I had to say it." "I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to make Elemental Hero Flame

Wingman!"

(Elemental Hero Flame Wingman appeared: a Fusion monster with 2100 ATK)

"Flame Wingman, attack his Queen's Knight!"

(Queen's Knight is destroyed)

"Now, because Flame Wingman destroyed one of your monsters in battle, you take damage equal to its Attack Points!"

"Oh, boy."

(Shawn: 2500)

Professor Yuki then said, "It's your move." Shawn grinned. "I Draw!" _Good think I decided to save the card I drew last_

 _time._ "I play Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding a card, I can destroy Flame Wingman!"

(Flame Wingman was destroyed)

(Scene Change)

Rachel watched this duel with interest. She glanced at Dr. Crowder, who was also interested in this new Duelist.

"So, he plays a Warrior deck, much like Professor Yuki does." Rachel said nothing, and continued to watch the Duel.

(Scene Change)

"Now, I Summon Photon Crusher!"

(Photon Crusher appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

Professor Yuki's mouth dropped. "Oh, no." Shawn grinned. "Photon Crusher, attack him directly!"

(Professor Yuki: 2000)

"Because Photon Crusher attacked, he's changed to Defense-Mode!"

(Photon Crusher's DEF: 0)

"Go." Professor Yuki drew his card, then said, "I play Ancient Rules! This allows me to Special Summon a level 5 or

higher normal monster from my hand! Go! Elemental Hero Neos!"

(Elemental Hero Neos appeared: a level 7 monster with 2500 ATK)

"Neos, attack Photon Crusher!"

(Photon Crusher was destroyed, but Shawn took no damage)

"Now, I activate my Face-Down, Reckless Greed! I can draw two cards, but I can't draw for two more turns!" He drew

his two cards, then said, "Now, I play Hero's Wrath! This destroys two cards in your hand, and if they're monsters, you

send cards to your graveyard from the top of your deck equal to their combined levels! I choose the middle one and the

right one!" Shawn sent those two cards to his graveyard. "They were monsters, and their levels equal nine." He sent

the top nine cards from his deck to the graveyard, then noticed that he now had five different light monsters in his

graveyard now. _He played his ace. Time for me to play mine._ "Your turn." Shawn grinned and said, "I Draw!" When he

saw the card he drew, his grin became wider. "I Summon Kaibaman!"

(Kaibaman appeared: a level 3 monster with 200 ATK)

"Using his effect, I Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared: a level 8 monster with 3000 ATK)

(Scene Change)

"My, what a monster! I've never seen the likes of it before!" Rachel glanced at the monster in interest. _He's got_

 _something up his sleeve._

(Scene Change)

"Now, I equip Blue Eyes with Horn of the Unicorn! This gives him 700 Attack Points and Defense Points!"

(Blue Eyes' ATK: 3500)

"Blue-Eyes, attack Neos! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

(Elemental Hero Neos was destroyed)

(Professor Yuki: 800)

"Not bad." "This Duel's just getting started." "I'll keep that in mind." "I set a card and end my turn." "I Draw!" He

grinned when he saw his card. "I play Monster Reborn to-." "No, you don't." "Huh?" "'Cause I activate Face-Off, which

negates any card effect and destroys it!" "Huh. Not bad." Shawn smiled. "I end my turn with a Face-Down!" Shawn

reached for his deck. _Deck, don't let me down now._ "I Draw!" When Shawn saw what he drew, he grinned. _This should_

 _come in handy, just in case._ "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down! Blue-Eyes, attack! Burst Stream

of Destruction!"

(Professor Yuki: 0)

"Impressive." Then, Professor Crowder walked onto the platform and said, "Due to your skill, I grant you a Slifer red

student jacket and a new Duel Disk. Welcome to the Duel Academy." "Thank you." Shawn put on his Slifer red jacket,

then donned the new Duel Disc. Then, he noticed the same girl he'd seen earlier sitting where Crowler had been.

(Rachel, the girl's, POV)

 _We will Duel. I like your style._

(End of Chapter One)

 **A/N**

 **For anyone who's curious, all the cards I use I really do have, and my deck is the same one I use in this fic.**


	2. The Light Meets the Dark

**Well, this is going to be fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Teen Titans. I only own myself.**

Chapter Two

The Light Meets the Dark

Shawn walked out of his dorm. On his arm was his Duel Disc and he was heading for his first official test. Along the

way, he bumped into Aidan, and they chatted, before going to their respective test locations. When Shawn got to his

location, he saw the girl he'd seen a week ago. She was standing where his opponent would be standing. He glanced

at his extra deck and knew he would have to face her. _But she's an Obelisk. Slifers usually face Slifers._ As he got onto the

platform, he glanced at the Duel Terminal. _Yep. She's my opponent._ He stepped forward. "Attention! The first test Duel

will be Shawn Hodgson VS. Rachel Roth!" Shawn glanced at her Duel Disc, and noticed that she had a mark on her

forehead, almost as if there'd been something there that had been torn out. He made a mental note to keep his eye on

her after this Duel. Rachel looked at him. "Ready, Slifer?" "I was born ready." They both activated their Duel Discs, then

said, "Let's Duel!"

(Rachel (Obelisk grade): 4000)

(Shawn (Slifer grade): 4000)

Rachel glanced at her Deck. "I think I'll start! I Draw!" She looked at her card, then back at Shawn. "Let's see what else

you know besides fighting Warrior-types. I Summon my Mystic Tomato!"

(Mystic Tomato appeared: a level 4 monster with 1400 ATK)

 _A dark deck. Aidan plays one. This could get interesting._ "Now, I set five Face-Downs and end my turn!" "I Draw!" He

looked at the card he had drawn, and didn't look very happy. "I set a Face-Down monster and end my turn." "Very well.

I Draw!" She saw her new card and grinned. "I activate the field Spell, Mystic Plasma Zone!" _Oh, boy._ "All dark monsters

gain 500 Attack Points, but lose 400 Defense Points!

(Mystic Tomato's ATK: 1900)

"Mystic Tomato, attack that Face-Down monster!"

(The monster reveals itself as Princess of Tsurugi)

"Because of Princess of Tsurugi's Flip-Effect, you take 500 points of damage for each spell and trap card you control!"

"What?"

(Rachel (Obelisk grade): 1000)

(Scene Change)

"Not a bad move. He certainly knows his cards." Jaden glanced at his hand. "I wonder what else he has up his sleeve."

(Scene Change)

Rachel looked at him, impressed. "Not bad." "Nothing gets past my front lines, unless I let it." "I'll keep that in mind.

Your move." "Draw!" I activate Reinforcement of the Army! This lets me add a level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster

from my deck to my hand! Then, I Summon the monster I chose, Twin-Sword Marauder!"

(Twin-Sword Marauder appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

(Twin-Sword Marauder's ATK: 2100)

"Now, I play Swords of Revealing Light! This card prevents you from attacking me for three of your turns. Go." "I Draw!"

She looked at her new card, and got an idea. "I Summon my second Mystic Tomato! That's right, I have two."

(Same as before)

"Now, I activate my Cloning trap card, making a copy of the Mystic Tomato I just Summoned!" "Oh, great." "I Overlay

my three Tomatoes! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Go! Number 104: Masquerade!"

(Number 104: Masquerade appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2700 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

"Your move." "Draw!" When he saw what he drew, he grinned. "I acitvate Reload! Now, I send every single card in my

hand to my deck, shuffle, and draw the same number of cards I sent back!" When he did so, he said, "I Summon

Queen's Knight in Defense-Mode, then switch my Twin-Sword Marauder to defense mode! Your move." "Draw!" _Why_

 _hasn't he Summoned his Utopia card yet? He can, as I can see. But why hasn't he?_ She looked at the card she drew, then

said, "I set a Face-Down, and it's your move." Shawn looked at his deck. "Draw!" He looked at the card he drew, and

got an idea. "I Summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"Before you end your turn, I play Special Draw, letting both players draw until they have five cards in their hands." "I

set a Face-Down, and end my turn." "Draw!" She looked at her card, and said, "I Set a new card, then end my turn."

"My move! Draw!" He saw his card, and got a game-winning idea. "First, I Overlay Queen's Knight and Alexandrite

Dragon! With these two monsters, I Build the Overlay Network! Go! Number 39: Utopia!"

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monser with 2500 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

"Now, I play Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force! Using Utopia, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go! Chaos Xyz

Evolution! When justice merges with chaos, this creature is formed, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

(Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2600 ATK and 3 Chaos Overlay Units)

"Now, I use his ability to destroy Masquerade and deal you damage equal to his current attack!" "Not if I use

Masquerade's ability to counter it!" "Did you forget my Face-Down? Go, Face-Off! When a monster effect, or spell or trap

effect is activated, this card negates and destroys that card! Now, since you couldn't take damage, V, attack her

directly! Rising Sun Star Slash!"

(Raven (Obelisk grade): 0)

Shawn looked at her and said, "Good game." She looked at him. He seemed nice. Shawn helped her up, then said,

"Seriously, good game. I have no idea how I won." She smiled. "Later I'll tell you something that no one knows about

me." Shawn nodded, and looked at Professor Yuki, who was holding an Obelisk blue jacket. "Congratulations. You've

just been promoted." Later, after Shawn had donned the blue jacket and a new blue Duel Disc, Aidan had met up with

him "Dude! Hwo did you get promoted?" "I beat an Obelisk." "Now you're an Obelisk! Now who am I gonna face during

free hour?" "There's always Max." Aidan laughed. "Yeah. See you 'round, Obelisk." "You too, Slifer." They grinned at

each other.

 **A/N**

 **Well, Rachel's going to open up next chapter. Bear with me until then.**


	3. Rachel's Origins

**This is a little late, but I'm back on it. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll shoot for tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters from Teen Titans. I only own myself and my cards.**

Chapter Three

Rachel's Origins

Five days after his Duel with Rachel, Shawn glanced at his watch. Today would be a test Duel for him. A Duelist with a

deck based on Machines, Victor Stone. He had to be at the Obelisk arena in five minutes. "What's a test without a little

pressure?" With that, he ran for the arena. He made it about a minute later, and found Rachel sitting in the audience

rows. "Hey." She looked up at him. "Another Duel for you today, huh?" "Obelisks get more Duels." She nodded and

whispered, "Meet me outside the dorms after your Duel, and good luck." Shawn nodded and stepped into the arena.

Victor Stone looked at him and said, "Hey, there, bud. You ready to roll?" "Bring it." They both activated their Duel Discs,

drew their top five cards, and said, "Duel!"

(Victor, Obelisk blue: 4000)

(Shawn, Obelisk blue: 4000)

Victor said, "I'll start. Draw!" He looked at his card and said, "I Summon Machina Soldier!"

(Machina Soldier appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"That's a nice monster." "It gets better. With his effect, since I just Summoned him, I can play Machina Sniper!"

(Machina Sniper appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

(Scene Change)

Dr. Crowler looked on in amazement. "Impressive. He can go for an Xyz Summon."

(Scene Change)

Rachel watched this and narrowed her eyes. _He's going for his strongest card._

(Scene Change)

"Is that all?" Everyone in the arena were amazed at how calm Shawn was acting. Then again, that's how he won his

Duels, he planned ahead. "Turn end." Shawn fingered his top card. "Draw!" He looked at the card, grinned, and said,

"Nice to see you, bud." Victor heard that and said, "What did you draw?" "Since you control monsters, and I don't, I can

play a good friend from my hand, my Cyber Dragon!"

(Cyber Dragon appeared: a level 5 monster with 2100 ATK)

"Next, I play three Face-Downs and end my turn!" Victor grunted. "Draw!" He saw his card and grinned. "I Set a

monster and end my turn!" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Draw! I Summon Trident Warrior!"

(Trident Warrior appears: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"That's all for now." Victor drew his card. "I reveal my Face-Down monster, my Machina Defender!"

(Machina Defender appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 DEF)

"I see what you're doing. You're going for Machina Force." "How do you know my Deck?" "'Cause I used to have it."

"Oh. Anyways, with his effect, I can add a Commander Covington to my hand from my Deck!" After doing so, he

declared, "Now, I Summon him to the field!"

(Commander Covington appears: a level 4 monster with 1000 DEF)

"Now, I use his ability, to tribute all three of my other Machina monsters to Special Summon Machina Force!"

(Machina Force appeared: a level 10 monster with 4600 ATK)

"Now, by paying 1000 Life Points, he attacks your Trident Warrior!"

(The two clashed, with Trident Warrior being destroyed)

Victor, Obelisk blue: 3000)

(Shawn, Obelisk blue: 1200)

(Scene Change)

"Wow! One more hit like that and he's finished!"

(Scene Change)

Rachel glanced down, a worried look on her face. "Come on, Shawn. Don't you dare lose this Duel."

(Scene Change)

"Your turn, bud." Shawn gripped his card, and said, "Deck, don't let me down. Draw!" After seeing his card, he got an

idea involving Cyber Dragon. "I switch Cyber Dragon to defense mode, then end my turn." "Okay, I Draw! Machina

Force, teach that piece of junk a lesson!"

(Victor, Obelisk blue: 2000)

"Is that the best you can do?" "Your move." Shawn drew his card, and got an idea. "I set a new Face-Down and end

my turn!" "Too bad. Draw! Machina Force, I pay 1000 Life Points to attack again!" "Not so fast. Because you activating

a monster effect, I can do this! Trap activate, Divine Wrath! When a monster activates its effect, it's negated and

destroyed! All I gotta do is discard a card." "Erg! Your move." "Draw!" He looked at his card and grimaced. "Card set.

Go." "Draw!" Victor saw his card and growled. "Go." Shawn drew his card and glanced at Victor. "Let's have some fun,

with Photon Crusher!" "Gotcha, remember my Face-Down? Hand Destruction! Both players discard two cards, then

draw two!" They both did so. When Shawn saw his cards, he grinned. "I play Tribute to the Doomed!" "What?" "By

discarding a card in my hand, a monster on the field is destroyed! I choose Commander Covington!"

(Commander Covington is destroyed)

(Scene Change)

"He turned the Duel around!"

(Scene Change)

Rachel sat up. "Whoa. Guess you do deserve to hear my secret."

(Scene Change)

"Maybe next time. Photon Crusher, attack and end this!"

Victor, Obelisk blue: 0)

(WIN: Shawn, Obelisk blue)

Shawn glanced at Rachel and nodded. Then, he approached Victor, who was getting up and said, "Good game." Victor

looked at him and said, "You're not gonna tease me?" "Not my style." Victor sniffled. "Thanks, dog." Shawn grinned and

said, "See you around."

(Outside)

Rachel looked Shawn in the eyes and said, "Do you know about the Teen Titans?" "I know that they disbanded almost

a year ago." "I was one of them. I was Raven." "But you're not pale." She glanced around and then said, "Just after

the Titans disbanded, I went to my home, a place called Azarath, to see my mother. My hope was to find a way to give

up my powers, and my heritage." "You sacrificed your powers so you could Duel?" "I sacrificed my powers so that I

could live a normal life, or as close to normal as possible." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-." "It's okay." "I guess that

explains the hole in your forehead." She nodded, then continued. "After we were successful, my mother taught me how

to Duel, with two decks she had acquired when she was on Earth. My mother was once human, but was used to make

me, by my father, a demon named Trigon. He tried to use me to end the world, and I barely stopped him. It was after

we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil that we disbanded. That's my story." "I was raised in a village in the middle of

nowhere. It's where I had my first Duel. And a lot of them, up till recently. My father served in the military, and my

mother, I have no idea what she did. They wouldn't take care of me, or my sister, and we were given to a foster family.

In that family, there were two men that I regard as brothers. They taught me how to Duel. And I've had seven

apprentices, including my sister. And that's my story." Rachel smiled and said, "I guess we'll get along just fine." "As

long as we don't do anything that gets us expelled." Rachel laughed.

 **A/N**

 **Well, this is a fun story. Like I said, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I do plan on making a Duel**

 **between Shawn and Trigon, but that's going to be the last Duel in this story. Until the next chapter, this is**

 **FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	4. Battle of the Gearfrieds

**Here we go. This chapter idea I got just today. So, be prepared for...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Teen Titans. I only own myself, and the cards I use in the story. And, while**

 **I'm writing this, I'm actually playing the game while doing it, so that it's more fair.**

Chapter Four

Battle of the Gearfrieds (Tag Team)

Shawn woke up. It was a student-rest day, so he could go off-campus for a while. It was then that he noticed that

Rachel had left him a message on his Academy Communicator (not really in the show).

 _Meet me at the park by 10 AM._

 _-Rachel_

 _PS- Bring your deck. You might need it. And no, I'm not challenging you._

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Huh." He looked at the clock. "7:30, huh? I got plenty of time to get ready."

(Two hours later)

Shawn hopped onto the bicycle he'd brought with him so that he'd be there on time. Of course, Rachel rode up to him

on her bike. "Good morning. Did you bring your deck?" "Yeah. I always bring my deck." "Good. I got a message from an

old friend that two guys with decks were causing trouble." "Let's go get them, then."

(Scene Change)

Phoenix and Albatross looked at the playground they had just emptied. "Isn't this great? We've got the place to

ourselves!" "Yeah! Let's go find a-." "It'll have to wait. We've got some business we'd like to talk to you about." They

looked at the speaker. Shawn and Rachel were near the playground's exit, coming towards them, with their jackets on

and an expression that said, _We mean business_. "And who are you two lovely people?" Phoenix said. "I'm Shawn

Hodgson, Obelisk blue." "I'm Rachel Roth, Obelisk blue." "I'm Phoenix, and this is Albatross." They looked at each other,

and said, "How 'bout we settle this with a Duel? We win, you get your butts out of town." "And if we win, you guys give

us your strongest monster! And you have to play them!" "Fine." They all activated their Duel Discs, drew their five

cards, and yelled, "Let's duel!"

(Rachel: 4000)

(Phoenix: 4000)

(Shawn: 4000)

(Albatross: 4000)

Rachel gripped her top card. "I Draw!" She looked at her card, and grinned. "I Summon Dark Blade!"

(Dark Blade appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Then, I set a card and end my turn." "My move! Draw!" Phoenix glanced at his card, then glanced at Shawn. "Get

ready to meet my friend! First, I play my Flare Draw! (Author-made) This lets me draw a card, but I have to discard a

card afterwards!" He drew his card, and then he discarded an Elemental Hero Necro Gardna. "Now, since I discarded

Necro Gardna, I can Summon a level 5 or higher monster without tributing just once! So say hello to Phoenix

Gearfried!"

(Phoenix Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

"Your move." Shawn grinned, and said, "I Draw!" Shawn looked thoughtful. _He didn't set any cards. Only Rachel did._

 _Heavy Storm would be useless now. I'll have to be careful._ "I play Swords of Revealing Light! Now, Phoenix, you can't

attack for three of your turns. I'll also Summon my X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode!"

(X-Head Cannon appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"That ends my turn." "Draw!" Albatross looked at his hand, and made a choice. "I set five face-downs! Go." Rachel

drew her card, and made a choice. "I Summon Xyz Remora!"

(Xyz Remora appears: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

"Thanks to his effect, when I Xyz Summon a monster, he counts as two Overlay Units!" Shawn raised an eyebrow. "I

Overlay my Xyz Remoras and Dark Blade! With these three monsters, I Build the Overlay Network! Go! Number 104:

Masquerade!"

(Number 104: Masquerade appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2700 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

"That ends my turn." "Draw!" Phoenix made his choice. "I play Graceful Charity, to draw three cards, but then I discard

two." He drew the cards, then discarded two Necro Gardnas. "Get this: two of the cards I drew were Necro Gardnas!

That means I get two more tribute-less Summons! So, I'll start off by playing my second Phoenix Gearfried!"

(Same as before)

Rachel looked at Shawn. "We're in trouble." She looked back at Phoenix and said, "Why did you Summon a second?

Isn't one good enough for you?" "That's not it, Rachel. Phoenix Gearfried is a Gemini monster. Gemini monsters require

there to be a second in play in order to use its effects." "Oh." "With that, I now play my Sacred Blessing! You have to

add a level 7 or higher monster from your deck to your hand, Hodgson!" Shawn narrowed his eyes. But then, a bright

light flashed, and Shawn opened his eyes and saw a warrior wearing white armor and a blue cape standing before

him. " **Hello, master. It is time for me to aid you."** With that, Shawn glanced at his deck, and hit the search button on

his Duel Disc. After searching through his deck, Shawn found a glowing card and plucked it out. "Huh?" He looked

closely at it, and noticed the name. "There's more than one?" Phoenix and Albatross looked at him like he was crazy.

Rachel was just curious as to what card he had chosen. "There's more! You now have to send five monsters from your

deck to the graveyard that share the attribute of the monster you chose!" After Shawn did so, Phoenix said, "Your

turn." Shawn gripped his card. "Draw!" After he saw his card, he grinned. "I Summon Supay!"

(Supay appeared: a level 1 monster with 300 ATK)

"Now, I tune Supay with X-Head Cannon! Light em up!" "What's going on?" "Synchro Summon, Stygian Sergeants!"

(Stygian Sergeants appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2200 ATK)

"Now, since I have five or more different Light monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon my new friend, Lightray

Gearfried!" Rachel saw that and gasped.

(Lightray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

"And I equip Stygian Sergeants with Horn of the Unicorn!"

(Stygian Sergeants' ATK: 2900)

"Stygian Sergeants, take out one of those Phoenix Gearfrieds!"

(Phoenix Gearfried 1 is destroyed)

(Phoenix: 3900)

"Now, his ability activates! Since he just destroyed a monster in battle, he gets to attack again, only this time he gets

more Attack points!"

(Stygian Sergeants' ATK: 3700)

Both of them were wide-eyed. "Stygian Sergeants, demolish the other one!"

(Phoenix Gearfried 2 was destroyed)

(Phoenix: 3000)

Shawn grinned. "Lightray Gearfried, attack Albatross directly!"

(Albatross: 1200)

"That ends my turn." Albatross drew his card, and decided to just end his turn. "Go." Rachel drew her card and said,

"Masquerade, attack Albatross directly!"

(Albatross: 0)

Phoenix glared at them. "You'll regret that." "We'll see. Your move." Phoenix drew his card, a card he had not expected

to draw. "I play Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" Shawn went wide-eyed. "Oh, boy." "This card special summons a

Number over a hundred from my extra deck or graveyard, and then ranks them up! Come on out, Number 105: Battlin'

Boxer Star Cestus!"

(Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and no Overlay Units)

"Now, using him, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Show yourself, Chaos Number 105: Battlin'

Boxer Comet Cestus!"

(Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 1 Chaos Overlay Unit)

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!" Shawn made no remark. "Comet

Cestus, attack Masquerade!" Shawn knew that he couldn't do anything about it. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to

negate the attack! Also, it resets itself after every use." "That's fine, cause I can do this! Double or Nothing! Now,

Comet Cestus can attack again and his Attack Points are doubled!" "Not if I have anything to say about it. When a spell

or trap is activated, by banishing a warrior from my graveyard, I can negate that activation and destroy it, by Lightray

Gearfried's effect!" Albatross looked at Phoenix. "Can yours do that?" The Double or Nothing card was negated and

destroyed. "Go." "With pleasure. Draw! I Summon my Queen's Knight!"

(Queen's Knight appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

"Stygian Sergeants, clear the road!"

(Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus is destroyed)

(Phoenix: 2900)

"Queen's Knight, attack!"

(Phoenix: 1400)

"Lightray Gearfried, end this! Shining Strike!"

(Phoenix: 0)

(WIN: Shawn and Rachel)

Rachel looked at him in amazement. "Nice!" "It was a good win." "Yes, it was." The two students looked at Professor

Yuki. "Professor Yuki?" "I took the pleasure of watching this Duel. Not a bad monster. This earns you both another win

for your records. Keep up the good work." With that, he left. Shawn and Rachel looked at each other, shrugged, and

looked at their defeated opponents. They had left, but there was a card laying on the ground. Shawn picked it up.

"Hey, this belongs to Dr. Crowler." "No wonder he was upset yesterday. His favorite monster was stolen." "Well, let's go

give it back." They went on their way, thankful that it had been a decent win.

 **A/N**

 **Well, Ancient Gear Golem gets into everybody's hands, doesn't it? By the way, I originally put Lightray Gearfried**

 **in the beginning, but then I decided to do this battle. That being said, see you guys next time.**


	5. Turbo Duels

**Hi! Sorry I was gone so long. Anyways, here's something that'll interest you.**

Chapter Five

Turbo Duels

Shawn walked out of the Obelisk dorm and looked at his new deck he had built last night. He'd heard an

announcement for a new Duel class called Turbo Dueling, which involved riding a Duel Runner. He was interested, and

had signed up for the class. He was to head for the arena that the class took place, a new Duel Track. He walked there,

and glanced at a card in his extra deck. A Turbo Duel involved Synchro monsters, as that was Professor Fudo's

preference of monster, although they could be used in a regular duel. He reached the arena and walked into the

hangar area. Sitting before him was a blue Duel Runner in the fashion of Professor Fudo's, as that was the Academy's

chosen design. Their colors were based off of the dorms, and since Shawn was an Obelisk, he was now the proud

owner of a blue Duel Runner. He sat in it and got used to the seat before examining the controls. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Shawn looked up at the speaker. "Professor Fudo! I'm sorry. I'm kind of a geek for technology." "That's all right. This is

your Duel Runner now. I'll help you get it to the track, then we'll get to work on the basics." Shawn nodded and they

proceeded to do so. A few days later, Shawn was going to have his first official Turbo Duel against Professor Fudo, and

if he managed to deal at least 2000 points of damage during the Duel, he would be named an official Turbo Duelist. He

started up the Duel Runner and rolled into the Duel Lane. Professor Fudo rolled up in his own Duel Runner. "Are you

ready, Hodgson?" "I was born ready!" "Then, let's go!" They both sped onto the track. After riding around a little, Fudo

chuckled and said, "You've got the riding down, now let's see how you Duel! I activate the Speed World Field Spell!"

(Purple discs shot out from their Duel Runners and expanded onto the track)

(Professor Fudo: 4000)

(Shawn, Obelisk blue: 4000)

Professor Fudo grinned and said, "I'll take the first move. I Draw!" He drew his card, and said, "I Summon Debris

Dragon!"

(Debris Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 DEF)

"Then I place a Face-Down and end my turn!" "All right, I draw!"

(Shawn's SPC: 1)

(Professor Fudo's SPC: 1)*

After drawing his card, he looked thoughtful. "I Summon Plaquespreader Zombie!"

(Plaquespreader Zombie appeared: a level 2 monster with 200 DEF)

"And I'll end my turn with a Face-Down!" "All right, I draw!"

(SPC's: 2)

After looking at his card, he grinned. "I Summon Shield Wing!"

(Shield Wing appeared: a level 4 monster with 900 DEF)

(Level given is not official, I just can't remember it right now. I don't own a copy of its card.)

"Next, I Tune my level 4 Debris Dragon with my level 4 Shield Wing in order to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! Rev it

up!"

(Stardust Dragon appeared: a level 8 Synchro monster with 2500 ATK)

"Stardust Dragon, attack his Zombie! Cosmic Flare!"

(Plaquespreader Zombie was destroyed, but because it was in Defense mode, Shawn took no damage)

"You're a pretty clever Duelist. By keeping it in Defense mode, you didn't take any damage. Go ahead." "With pleasure.

I Draw!"

(SPC's: 2)

After looking at his drawn card, Shawn grinned. "By banishing a Dark monster in my graveyard, I can Special Summon

White Dragon Wyverburster!"

(White Dragon Wyverburster appeared: a level 4 monster with 1700 ATK)

"Next, I Summon Jet Synchron!"

(Jet Synchron appeared: a level 1 monster with 500 ATK)

"Now, I Tune my Jet Synchron with White Dragon Wyverburster! Light 'em up!" After the monsters disappeared, Shawn

declared, "Take to the skies, Jet Warrior!"

(Jet Warrior appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2100 ATK)

"Now, Jet Warrior returns Stardust Dragon to the Extra Deck!" After it was so, Shawn chuckled. "Now, I Banish a Light

monster in my graveyard to Special Summon Black Dragon Collapserpent!"

(Black Dragon Collapserpent appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

Professor Fudo grinned. _He's just like me._ Shawn kept his grin. "I end my turn." _No point in attacking if he's got Scrap-Iron_

 _Scarecrow set._

(SPC's: 3)

Fudo drew his card, then chuckled. "I Summon Speed Warrior!"

(Speed Warrior appeared: a level 2 monster with 900 ATK)

"I use his ability, to double his Attack Points for this turn! Attack Collapserpent!" "Oh, no, you don't." Shawn said with a

playful grin. "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! The attack is negated, and Scarecrow resets itself." "All right. Go." "I

Draw!"

(SPC's: 4)

"I Summon Unknown Synchron!"

(Unknown Synchron appeared: a level 1 monster with 0 DEF)

"I Tune Unknown Synchron and Collapserpent to Synchro Summon Accel Synchron!"

(Accel Synchron appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2100 DEF)

"And now, something you taught me that I'll never forget! Accel Synchro!" As soon as Shawn said that, his Duel Runner

picked up speed, and he vanished. But in his point of view, he was speeding on a shining track, and a card was in his

hand. "I Tune Accel Synchron with Jet Warrior in order to Accel Synchro Summon Stardust Warrior!"

(Stardust Warrior appeared: a level 10 Synchro monster with 3000 ATK)

(Normal POV)

Shawn reappeared on the track, accompanied by Stardust Warrior. "If the symbol of your deck is Stardust Dragon, then

the symbol of my deck is Stardust Warrior!" Professor Fudo raised an eyebrow. "With that, I set a card and end my

turn." "My move!"

(SPC's: 5)

"I Summon Junk Synchron!"

(Junk Synchron appeared: a level 3 monster with 1300 ATK)

"I Tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" "Nope. I activate Stardust

Warrior's ability! By sending him to the graveyard, the Synchro Summon is negated!"

(Stardust Warrior vanished, but Junk Warrior did not appear)

"Good. Your move." "And because it's the end phase, Stardust Warrior returns to my field!"

(Stardust Warrior reappeared)

"I Draw!"

(SPC's: 6)

"I play Reinforcement of the Army! This lets me add a Warrior to my hand from my deck!" "And I activate my trap, Card

Loss! I can choose a card at random in your hand and send it to the graveyard. I choose the one on the left." "You

chose Tuningware." "Continue." "I Summon Junk Synchron! That's right. I have not only one, but two."

(Same as before)

"And I use his ability, to bring back Tuningware!"

(Tuningware appeared: a level 1 monster with 100 ATK)

"When I use him for a Synchro Summon, he counts as a level 2 monster! So, I Tune Junk Synchron Tuningware to

Summon Junk Warrior!"

(Junk Warrior appeared: a level 5 Synchro monster with 2300 ATK)

"Since your field's empty, I'll have Junk Warrior attack you directly! Scrap Fist!"

(Professor Fudo: 1700)

(Fudo's SPC: 4)

"And Stardust Warrior, end this Duel! Cosmic Punch!"

Professor Fudo: 0)

(Fudo's SPC: 0)

(WIN: Shawn, Obelisk blue)

Shawn stopped his Duel Runner and walked over to Professor Fudo, who looked up at him with a grin. "You've set a

record to beat. You were the fastest learning student I've had. You are now a Turbo Duelist." Shawn nodded and

helped him up.

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel was in the audience. She had no interest in Turbo Dueling before, but after seeing Shawn win, she became

interested. "That was cool. I've never seen a Synchro monster before."

 **A/N**

 **Oh, looks like Rachel's gonna be a Turbo Duelist. And, I'm considering tossing in one of the other Titans to come**

 **visit and see how she's doing. Does anyone think I should, and if so, who do you vote for? Leave your opinion in a**

 **review.**


	6. The Alternate Dimension (Pt 1)

**I'm back, and ready to continue!**

Chapter Six

The Alternate Dimension (Part One)

Shawn woke up with a start. Today was a no-class day, yes, but he had an irking feeling something was going to

happen. He showered, dressed, and readied his Duel Disc. After that, he walked outside, and saw Rachel walking to

the Female Turbo Duel Arena. "There aren't any classes today, you know." Rachel looked at him, and smiled. "I know. I

just wanted to get some practice in. Tomorrow's my Duel Test." "Oh. What kind of Deck did you build?" She held up

Masquerade. "You're using your usual Deck? Normally, a Turbo Duelist uses Synchros." "Yeah, but I wanted to buck the

trend." Shawn raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Aidan, who was running over. "Hey, Shawn!" Then, he spotted

Rachel. "Hey, Roth. Shawn, there's some kind of portal over there! It's sucking the Academy in!" Shawn ran to the

location, Rachel right behind him. When they arrived, the portal was indeed there. "Great. How do we stop it?" Rachel

looked thoughtful. "If I still had my powers, I'd be able to close it with magic. But since I don't-." "There's no way to

stop it." Sure enough, the portal brought the Duel Academy to another dimension. Aidan whistled. "What a mess."

"Where are we?" "An alternate dimension." Shawn glanced at a cave, hearing a laugh come out of it. A being with a

talon-shaped Duel Disc approached him. "Hello, there. I'm Talon. The only way to move on from this spot, and thus be

able to send your precious Academy home, is to defeat me in a Duel! But there's a catch. If you lose, you get sent to

the stars!" Aidan glanced at Shawn. "To the stars?" "Professor Yuki mentioned something about this." "Well? Do you

accept my challenge?" "I accept your challenge, and I'm ready to win." "Just so you know, the rules are different here.

We Duel with 8000 Life Points, and the first player to go doesn't draw a card on their first turn." "I guess that means

you're going first." They both readied their Duel Discs, drew their starting hands, and said, "Let's Duel!"

(Talon: 8000)

(Shawn, Obelisk blue: 8000)

"I Summon Mist Valley Falcon in attack mode!"

(Mist Valley Falcon appeared: a level 4 monster with 1600 ATK)

"Then, I place a Face-Down and end my turn!" "My turn, then. Draw!" He drew his top card, and got an idea. "I play

Card Advance. I look at up to five cards from the top of my deck, then place them back in any order." After doing so, he

said, "I then set two Face-Downs and end my turn!" "All right, I Draw!" He saw his top card, and didn't look very glad.

"I Set this card, then I Summon Arsenal Summoner in Defense Mode!"

(Arsenal Summoner appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 DEF)

"That ends my turn." "Draw!" After drawing his card, he grinned. "I Summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"Alexandrite, attack Mist Valley Falcon!"

(Mist Valley Falcon was destroyed)

(Talon: 7600)

Talon chuckled. "Not bad. But this Duel is just beginning!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **FallDownBoy: Yeah, this is gonna be fun.**

 **Aidan: Whoo hoo! You go, man!**

 **FallDownBoy: No spoiling.**

 **Aidan: Sorry.**

 **Computer: FallDownBoy, signing off.**


	7. The Alternate Dimension (Pt 2)

Chapter Seven

The Alternate Dimension (Pt. 2)

Shawn looked at his hand. "Your move." "Ha ha! I draw!" After drawing the card, Talon said, "I Summon Kujakujaku!"

(Kujakujaku appeared: a level 3 monster with 1000 ATK)

"Now, I play Double Summon, so that I can Summon again! I tribute my two monsters for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

(Simorgh, Bird of Divinity appeared: a level 7 monster with 2700 ATK)

"Simorgh, attack his dragon! Divinity Wind!" "I play Magic Cylinder to negate it and then deal you damage equal to

Simorgh's Attack Points!"

(Talon: 4900)

Talon smirked. "Not bad for a human. Your turn." "Draw! I Summon another Alexandrite Dragon!"

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"I Overlay my two Alexandrite Dragons to Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!"

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

"A Number Card? Where did you get that?" "Booster pack. I play Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force! I Rank Up

Utopia into Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V! Light em up!"

(Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2600 ATK and 3 Chaos Overlay Units)

Rachel noticed this, and glanced at Shawn. _He can use Barian cards?_ "V, use your ability! By using up one Chaos Overlay

Unit, I can destroy Simorgh, and deal you damage equal to its Attack Points!"

(Simorgh is destroyed)

(Talon: 2200)

"V, end this! Rising Sun Star Slash!"

(Talon: 0)

Talon looked at Shawn with a look of surprise. "You used a Barian card. Only Barians can do that. And yet you're a

human. How is it possible?" "I don't know." "Well, you won. And you alone can defeat the Queen." "The Queen of

what?" "She is the last of the Barian race, and she conquered this world a long time ago. If you don't defeat her, you'll

never be able to go home. I wish you the best of luck." And with that, he disappeared. Rachel walked up to him. "How

did you use Barian cards?" "I don't know how I can use them. I never even knew that they could only be used by

Barians." Rachel closed her eyes. "We'll have to find out. But for now, limit your uses of the card." "Right."

(Scene Change)

In a castle some ways away, a white skinned female being wearing a blue cape sat on a throne, looking at a servant

who reported Talon's loss. "He used a Barian card, milady. You alone should have the power to do that." If the Queen

could smile, she would be doing so. "I'll look into it, and I will challenge him when he gets here." "Yes, milady." With

that, the servant hurried off. "So, Shawn, you've finally found my kingdom. I've been waiting."

 **A/N**

 **You guys should know who the Queen is, but if you don't, it's Marin, or Rio. (They're the same person). And also,**

 **looks like Marin knows something that her servants don't.**


	8. The Eighth One

**And I'm back. This story still lives!**

Chapter Eight

The Eighth One

(A/N- Fitting, isn't it?)

Shawn and Rachel had picked up their Duel Runners and were speeding along the dimension's terrain. When they

reached a spot, they stopped and set up camp. Rachel decided that now would be a good time to see if Shawn was

feeling all right. "You okay?" Shawn looked at her. "For now. I don't know what I'll do when we find this queen." Rachel

nodded. Then, they both laid down and slept.

(Scene Change)

In her castle, Marin was reading an ancient spell book. After memorizing the spell, and performing it, a gray Barian was

sitting before her. "Marin. What a surprise." Marin glanced at him. "I wouldn't have summoned you from the land of the

dead without reason, Vector. A human Duelist named Shawn Hodgson has appeared in this dimension, and he can use

our cards." Vector looked thoughtful. "How is that possible?" Marin shrugged. "All I know is that he regards his friends

over himself. Which could work to our advantage. There is a card I've been wanting to create, but I don't have the

power. But you do. Use one of his friends to power the creation, and you must be Dueling in order for it to work." Vector

nodded. "With pleasure." Marin looked at him. "I've kept your Number safe." With that, she handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Marin." With that, he vanished.

(Scene Change)

Aidan was listening to his iPod when Vector appeared in his window. Aidan never saw or heard Vector come in. That

was his mistake.

(Scene Change)

Shawn woke up first and put out their campfire. Rachel woke up shortly afterwards and they got on their Duel Runners.

As they sped across the terrain again, Shawn noticed a tunnel. He turned on the comm system. "Let's head through

that tunnel." Rachel nodded. When they drove into it, they were surprised to see a gray figure standing before him,

and Aidan was strapped to a platform a few yards away. "Who are you, and what do you want with Aidan?" Vector

faced Shawn. "If you want him back, then defeat me!" With that, a Duel Disc appeared on his arm. "You asked for it."

With that, he activated his Duel Disc. Both opponents drew their cards and yelled, "Let's Duel!"

(Vector: 8000)

(Shawn, Obelisk Blue: 8000)

Vector smirked and said, "I'll go first. I Set a monster and a card then end my turn!" "That was quick. I Draw!" After

viewing his card, he glanced at Vector. "I Summon Trident Warrior!"

(Trident Warrior appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Then, thanks to his ability, I Special Summon Shine Knight!"

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

"And thanks to his ability, while he's in Defense Mode, he becomes level 4!"

(Shine Knight's level: 4)

"I Overlay Trident Warrior and Shine Knight! With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Where there's

darkness, there's light, and where there's light, there's hope! I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!"

(Number 39: Utopia appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2500 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

"Next, I play Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force! This gives Utopia an upgrade! Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Stand up,

Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!"

(Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2600 ATK and 3 Chaos Overlay Units)

Rachel was impressed that he'd brought out his Barian monster on his first turn. "You go, Shawn!" Vector was

surprised. "So, the tales of the human who can use Barian cards are true." "I set two cards and end my turn." Vector

grinned. "Chaos Draw!" With that, he drew a glowing card. Shawn was surprised. "Chaos Draw?" "I activate

Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One! This card brings out from my Extra Deck Number 104: Masquerade!"

(Number 104: Masquerade appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2700 ATK and no Overlay Units)

"Now, he Ranks Up into Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

(Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 3000 ATK and 1 Chaos Overlay

Unit)

Shawn looked at Rachel. "Do you have one of those?" "No." "Umbral Horror Masquerade, attack Utopia Ray V! Umbral

Horror Strike!"

(A/N- I don't know his official signature move. PM it to me if you do know, or leave it in a review.)

Shawn grinned. "You triggered my trap, Magic Cylinder! This stops the attack, then Umbral Horror Masquerade's Attack

Points come out of your Life Points!" "I play Face-Off*!" Rachel was surprised. "Where'd he get a Face-Off?" Shawn

wasn't surprised. "Then I'll play Rush Recklessly! Utopia Ray V gains 700 Attack Points!

(Utopia Ray V's ATK: 3300)

(Umbral Horror Masquerade is destroyed)

(Vector: 7700)

Vector was impressed. "Not bad. I play Monster Reborn to revive Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

(It is so)

Shawn glared at it. "I like its other form better." "Now for the field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

(Mystic Plasma Zone enveloped the field)

"All DARK monsters gain 500 Attack Points!"

(Umbral Horror's ATK: 3500)

"Then, I reveal my Set monster, Umbral Horror Donator!"

(Umbral Horror Donator appeared: a level 3 monster with 1300 ATK)

"Now, both players draw two cards!" After he and Shawn did so, Vector said, "I end my turn with a Face-Down." _He's up_

 _to something._ "Draw!" After looking at his card, Shawn got an idea. "I Summon D.D. Warrior Lady!"

(D.D. Warrior Lady appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

"Warrior Lady, attack Umbral Horror Masquerade! Now her ability kicks in, banishing them both!"

(It is so)

"Now, V, attack Donator! Rising Sun Star Slash!"

(Umbral Horror Donator is destroyed)

(Vector: 6400)

Aidan shifted. Shawn glanced over. "Aidan, what's wrong?" "Simple. If I take enough damage from just one attack or

effect, he'll be lost forever, as the sacrifice I need to create a new Rank-Up-Magic card!" Rachel glanced over. "A new

one?" Shawn didn't look happy. "I end my turn." "Good! Draw!" Vector grinned. "I play Dark Hole! Now, all monsters on

the field are destroyed!"

(It is so)

"Thanks to V's effect, Utopia returns to my Extra Deck." "That won't matter. I play my face down, Xyz Reborn! This

brings back Masquerade to play and becomes an Overlay Unit on him!"

(It is so)

"Why am I not surprised?" "Then, I activate Card Destruction!" "But you don't have a hand to discard. What's the

point?" "Skinning down your hand." "Oh." After drawing the cards, he saw one of them and knew what he'd have to

do. _It's all or nothing._ Vector laughed. "Masquerade, attack him directly!" Shawn was hit by Masquerade's scythe and

went flying. He hit the walll hard. "Ow."

(Shawn, Obelisk Blue: 5300)

"Now, I can do it, I can create the card! The effect on your friend also applies when you lose Life Points!" "Aidan!" Sure

enough, Aidan disappeared, and a card appeared where he'd been sitting and flew over to Vector. "Show me what

you're made of, boy. I end my turn." "You asked for it. Draw! I Summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

(Alexandrite Dragon appeared: a level 4 monster with 2000 ATK)

"Now, since I have five or more different LIGHT monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Lightray Gearfried!"

(LIghtray Gearfried appeared: a level 8 monster with 2800 ATK)

Vector was impressed. "So, that's your favorite monster." "Lightray Gearfried, attack Masquerade with Shining Strike!"

(Masquerade is destroyed)

(Vector: 6300)

"Alexandrite Dragon, attack him directly! Czar's Stream!" Vector was hit by the stream and hit the wall.

(Vector: 4300)

"That ends my turn." "Draw! I Set a monster and end my turn." "Not much else you can do. Draw! I Set my own

monster, then attack your set monster with Alexandtrie Dragon!"

(The Set monster is destroyed)"Now, Lightray Gearfried, attack him directly! Shining Strike!" Vector hi the wall hard.

(Vector: 1500)

Shawn grinned. "So much for that idea, huh? Your move." "Draw! Erg! I can't use this! Go." "WIth pleasure. Draw! I

Tribute Alexandrite Dragon and my set monster for Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

(Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared: a level 8 monster with 3000 ATK)

"Blue-Eyes, attack!" "I use the ability of Battle Fader! He comes to the field from my hand and ends the Battle Phase!"

"Mmm! Go." "Draw! Now's the time to use Rank-Up-Magic - The Eighth One**! Come from my Extra Deck and get a

boost, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!"

(Number 101: Silent Honor ARK appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2100 ATK and no Overlay Units)

"Thanks to The Eighth One, he gets Overlay Units from my Deck, then becomes Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor

DARK!"

(Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 3 Chaos Overlay Units)

"That ends my turn." "I don't care what it is. It can't beat Lightray Gearfried or Blue-Eyes! Draw! I activate Reload! I

return all the cards in my hand to my deck, shuffle, then draw the same number of cards." After doing so, Shawn

grinned. "I play my Field Spell***, Luminous Spark!"

(Luminous Spark enveloped the field)

"All LIGHT monsters get an Attack Boost of 500! Then, I Set a card and end my turn!" "Draw! I play Draw Mill! Both

players draw a card, then discard a card from their hands!" "Well, whatever I draw, I have to discard." After drawing,

he said, "Son of a-! My Fiendish Chain!" "So do I. Slient Honor DARK can absorb a Special Summoned monster you

control as an Overlay Unit, and I'll do just that." "Not if I play Face-Off!" "Erg! But he revives, and gives me Life Points

equal to his Attack Points!"

(Vector: 4300)

"Go." "Draw! I Set a card, then have Lightray Gearfried attack Silent Honor DARK! Shining Strike!"

(Silent Honor DARK is destroyed)

(Vector: 3800)

"Blue-Eyes, attack! Burst Stream of Destruction!"

(Vector: 300)

Vector looked at him. "You'll pay for that." "Go." "Draw! I Summon Umbral Horror Destroyer!"

(Umbral Horror Destroyer appeared: a level 4 monster with 0 ATK)

"When he's Summoned, he destroyes every monster in play, even himself!"

(It is so)

"You'll regret that." "Your move." "Draw! I activate my Face-Down, Call of the Haunted! This brings back my Blue-Eyes!"

(It is so)

"Blue-Eyes, attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" Vector hit the wall and didn't get up.

(Vector: 0)

(Shawn, Obelisk Blue: WIN)

"You win this round, perhaps, but watch your back. Marin has seen this and she will come to you next." With that,

Vector vanished, but not the card he'd created, Rank-Up-Magic - The Eighth One, and two other cards appeared next to

it, both being Xyz. Shawn studied them, and decided to take Marin down with them.

(TO BE CONTINUED...)  
 **A/N**

 **I do plan on putting Trigon into this, just so you know. Also, I do not appreciate flamers, even more now because I**

 **got a flame review.**

 ***- See Chapter One for details.**

 ****- OC card.**

 *****- A recent rule states that there can be a field spell in play in both players' field zones.**


	9. New Strategy

**Hey, people! I'm back! And here we go!**

Chapter Nine

New Strategy

Shawn sat in his chair in his dorm room. He was looking through his Deck and memorizing his new Duel strategy. A

knock on the door startled him. "Shawn?" Shawn sighed. "It's unlocked, Rachel." Rachel walked in and approached

Shawn with a look of concern in her eyes. "What's wrong? You don't attend the Free Duel Time." "I've been thinking

about Aidan." "That wasn't your fault. Vector's the one who did that to him, not you." "My mind agrees with you, but my

heart doesn't. I taught him how to Duel. He did build his own, like I did, but he's gone, and it was a Duel to free him

that caused him to die. I can't do it, Rachel. I can't put other people in danger. That's why I come here when classes are

over. As long as this Queen is out there, no one is safe. I've also been working on my deck. I took out my Xyz. My deck

doesn't rely on them, anyway." "Your Xyz are the best chance you have against that Queen." "No, they're not.

Remember my Blue-Eyes, and my Lightray Gearfried, and my Alexandrites?" "Yeah." "Those are my signature monsters.

I built my deck as a Light based deck, but when I got Lightray Gearfried, it came into place. He was meant to be in my

Deck, and I need to stop this Queen, before she turns this academy into a place of terror." Rachel looked at him and

handed him his Duel Runner helmet. "If you're going after her, then I'm coming with you." "Not this time." She looked at

him and said, "Why not?" "I have to do this alone. Also, I don't want you getting hurt. If anyone should get hurt, it's

me. This is my fight, and I have to finish it." "I'm still coming, whether you like it or not." Shawn sighed. "Fine, but keep

your eyes open. I don't wanna be caught off-guard." She nodded. "I understand." Shawn faced the window. "This time,

we take the fight to the Queen."

 **(A/N)**

 **I woudl appreciate it if you people would leave stinking REVIEWS! And NO FLAMES! IF YOU DO, YOU WILL BE**

 **REPORTED FOR ABUSE!**


	10. Duel of Chaos

**I'M BACK!**

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me in the Duel Academy

Chapter Ten

Duel of Chaos

Shawn reached Marin's castle. Rachel glanced at his expression, noting

how he had glanced at the castle with anger. Then, something glowed in his deck. He looked at the card and said,

"Figures." He looked at his extra deck and found the two cards Vector had left behind.

"I'll get you back, Aidan." Rachel saw the look of determination in his eyes and said, "Shawn,

you need to calm down." "I'm trying to." Then, the door of the castle opened and Marin walked out, alone. She seemed to

be looking at the rocks where they were hiding. "Great. She knew we were coming." Shawn glanced at Rachel. "This

happened a lot to you?" "Sadly, yes." Marin stepped forward and spoke. "Shawn, I know you're up there." That got his

attention. He peeked over the edge and said, "How do you know my name?" "You've become rather famous here." He

sighed. "I know you wish to Duel me, but I didn't expect an audience." With that, Shawn and Marin vanished. Rachel

glanced around, and saw a card on the ground. Shawn's Lightray Gearfried. "Oh no."

(Scene Change)

Shawn glanced at the area he was now standing. It was a red crystal-like area with rubies everywhere,

not to mention lava. He glanced around and said, "Marin?" "I'm over here." Shawn glanced at her.

She stepped forward. "I wish I'd been better to you, but Barian half-bloods are dangerous, for both worlds."

"Half-blood?" "You're my son." Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and ketchup and toothpaste taste good together."

Marin raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to show you." With that, a Duel Disc appeared on her left arm.

Shawn activated his Disc in response. "Bring it." "Just so you know, the rules in Barian World are the same on Earth."

"Thanks for the tip."

(Marin: 4000)

(Shawn: 4000)

Marin's deck glowed crimson. "I go first. Chaos Draw! I play Rank-Up-Magic- The Seventh One!" "Not this again." "Come

forth, Number 103: Ragnazero!"

(Number 103: Ragnazero appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2400 ATK and 0 Overlay Units)

Shawn made no comment. "Using her, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Shawn glanced at his deck,

noting something. He hit the search key and typed in a card name. The card was not in his deck. "Lightray Gearfried."

"Appear! Chaos Number 103: Ragna Finity!"

(Chaos Number 103: Ragna Finity appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 1 Chaos Overlay Unit)

Shawn grimaced. "I hate those things." "Your turn." Shawn drew a card. _The Eighth One? Whatever._ "I play Rank-Up-

Magic - The Eighth One! Appear! Number 108: Lightray Flight!"

(Number 108: Lightray Flight appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 0 Overlay Units)

"Rank-Up into Chaos Number 108: Lightray Knight!"

(Chaos Number 108: Lightray Knight appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 3200 ATK and 1 Chaos Overlay Unit)

"Thanks to The Eighth One, Lightray Knight gets three Chaos Overlay Units from my Deck!" Now, Lightray Knight, attack

Ragna Finity!"

(Marin: 3600)

(Ragna Finity reappeared)

"What?" "Ragna Finity has an effect. If she's destroyed, she comes right back if she has Chaos Overlay Units." "Well, she

doesn't have any now. I'll play Fissure."

(Ragna Finity sank into the ground)

Marin glanced at him, clearly impressed. "Your skill is impressive." "I end my turn." She drew a card and said, "I Summon

Blizzard Thunderbird!"

(Blizzard Thunderbird appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

"I also play Rush Recklessly, and since I did, you take 1500 Damage thanks to Blizzard Thunderbird."

(Shawn: 2500)

"Go ahead." Shawn drew a card and grinned. "I play Xyz Cannon! Now, I use up all of Lightray Knight's Chaos Overlay

Units,

to deal you 500 Damage for each one!"

(Marin: 1600)

"Now, I play Deck Swap! We each reveal the top card of our deck and then add them to the other player's hand. Mine is

Shine Knight." "Mine's Monster Reborn." "And I intend to use it! Come on back, Alexandrite Dragon! Alexandrite, let that

bird have it!"

(Marin: 1100)

"Lightray Knight, finish her off!"

(Marin: 0)

Suddenly, a red jewel appeared in Shawn's hand. He looked at it, and then at Marin. "What is this?" "Your birthright. That

gem allows you to use your Barian Number back on Earth." "What makes you think I would do that?" "You'll have to.

Rachel's father is coming to Earth to get revenge on her, and you are the only one who can stop him." He glanced at it,

then at Marin. "You said you were my mother. If that's true, what happens to Barian World, as I'm guessing this place is,

when I leave?" "It will be lost forever. But you need not worry. You are the pride of Barian, and will defeat Trigon. You

must." With that, she faded away.

(Scene Change)

Shawn glanced at Rachel, as he had just reappeared in front of her. "We need to get back to the Academy." After they did

so, they found Aidan listening to his iPod. Shawn glanced at the gem, and made his choice. "Rachel, there's something I

need to tell you."

 **(A/N- The final Duel will come soon.)**

 **Until next time, this is SoftWare, signing off.**


	11. Chaos Energy

**Surprise!**

Chapter Eleven

Chaos Energy

In a dimension that looks like a blazing land, a lone figure stood, glancing at a crystal that displayed a girl on it. As this girl

was Dueling, he noticed the boy standing in the audience, watching. He bore the mark of a warrior. Curious, he decided to

observe him. "I must find out more about this boy. He seems different from others of his kind."

(Scene Change, Duel Academy)

Rachel was online, researching every battle against an evil entity in the records of Duel Academy. First, she read the article

of the being known as Zorc. He had tried to conquer Ancient Egypt, and had been stopped by the pharoah of that time.

She also read the article of Darkness, the spirit that tried to conquer Earth, who was stopped by Jaden Yuki. There was also

the King of the Netherworld, stopped by the Signers, and Yiliaster, who had been stopped by the Signers. Also, there had

been the Barian Emperors, who were defeated by Yuma Tsukomo, and Don Thousand, who had been defeated by Yuma

Tsukomo as well. There was no other data on encounters, so she decided to read the article on Shawn. She read that he

had been put into foster care with his younger sister when he was four, and hadn't seen his natural parents in years, and

hadn't wanted to. When he was old enough, he became a Dueling Champion from the Illinois district of the American Duel

League. He was invited to join Duel Academy and had joined them with pleasure. After learning this, Rachel had a sudden

sense of dread.

He had mentioned that Marin had told him that she was his mother. This meant that he was a half-breed; half human,

half Barian, able to affect both worlds. However, he seemed to be interested in avoiding the use of his new Number,

Lightray Flight. She decided to ask him about it later.

(Scene Change, Obelisk Blue Dorm, boys)

Shawn was looking at his Barian Number. _Why? After all this time, I learn that I'm something that has the potential to_

 _destroy Earth?_ As he thought this, he heard a swoosh outside. He ran out to investigate.

(Scene change, outside Duel Academy)

Shawn ran up to a figure in a red cape, but purple skin, unless he was wearing face paint and hair dye. "Who are you?"

The figure had his eyes closed, then opened them. "So you are the son of Marin." Shawn didn't flinch. "Answer my

question." The figure formed a Duel Disc on his left arm, and said, "Is that really the way you say hello to your uncle?"

Shawn kept a straight face. "On Marin's side, I presume?" The figure nodded. "My name is Nash. You and I have one thing

in common, as far as I can tell. We're both overprotective brothers."

Shawn made no comment. "Now, let's Duel. If you win, I will surrender my power to you."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Hate to disappoint, but I don't Duel for sport." "From now on,

you'll have to." Shawn kept his face. "Bring it on."

(Shawn: 4000)

(Nash: 4000)

(Scene Change)

Rachel glanced outside and saw that Shawn was about to Duel. Better go watch this.

(Scene change)

Nash glanced at him and said, "I'll start this off. I Draw!" Whether he was dissatisfied with his draw, he made no sign.

Then again, you couldn't see his mouth. "I Summon Tin Goldfish in attack mode!"

(Tin Goldfish appeared: a level 4 monster with 1500 ATK)

(A/N- Since Tin Goldfish is a WATER monster, I figured he'd use it. Also, I'm not sure of Tin Goldfish's actual ATK, so if you

know it, then please tell me in a review. I haven't seen the card in a while.)

Shawn glanced at it and said, "Is that supposed to scare me?" "Not that. This. Thanks to his ability, I can Summon Spear

Shark in Attack Mode!"

(Spear Shark appeared: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

Nash then raised his fist. "I Overlay Tin Goldfish and Spear Shark! With these two monsters,

I build the Overlay Network!"

(A large galaxy appeared above Nash, and the Overlayed monsters flew into it.)

"Take to the skies, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!"

(Number 101: Silent Honor ARK appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2100 ATK and 2 Overlay Units)

Shawn sighed. "Great." "The first Duelist can't attack, so I set a card and end." "My move, then."

Shawn drew his card and said, "Since you control a monster, and I don't, I Special Summon Level Warrior as a level 4

monster!"

(Level Warrior appeared: a level 3 monster with 300 ATK)

(Level Warrior's level: 4)

"Then, I Summon Trident Warrior!"

(Trident Warrior appears: a level 4 monster with 1800 ATK)

"Through his ability, I Summon Shine Knight in Defense Mode!"

(Shine Knight appeared: a level 3 monster with 1900 DEF)

"While in Defense Mode, he becomes level 4!"

(Shine Knight's level: 4)

"I Overlay Level Warrior, Trident Warrior, and Shine Knight! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

(A large galaxy formed behind Shawn in the air, and the Overlayed monsters flew into it.)

"Soar across the cosmos, Number 108: Lightray Flight!"

(Number 108: Lightray Flight appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

"Lightray Flight, activate your ability! By using one Overlay Unit, he can destroy one monster on the field, regardless of

position! Go, Shining Cannon!" "I trigger Silent Honor ARK's ability! By using one of its Overlay Units, it's not destroyed!"

"Then I'll attack!

All batteries, OPEN FIRE!" "Clearly, you don't know that Silent Honor ARK can use its ability more than once per turn!"

"So? You still take damage!"

(Lightray Flight fired multiple rapid-fire lasers at Silent Honor ARK, which collided against a shield)

(Nash: 3300)

Nash got up, since he had been knocked back. "Not bad. You formed your Number well." Shawn wasted no breath on a

retort. "I Set two cards face-down. Go." Nash drew his card, and said "I play Rank-Up-Magic - Quick Chaos! Using Silent

Honor ARK, I rebuild the Overlay Network!

Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Shawn glanced at one of his Face-Downs. Don't let me down, Deck.

"Come forth, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK!"

(Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and 1 Chaos Overlay Unit)

"I activate my Trap, Fiendish Chain! Not only are Silent Honor DARK's effects negated, but now you can't attack with it,

either, so, don't bother!" Nash, for his part, started laughing. "What's so funny?" "As expected from the prince of Light

monsters. I end my turn."  
"I Draw!" Shawn looked at the card he drew and grimaced. _No. Limited Barian's Force. This is the WORST time I could_

 _draw this! It's bad enough having one Chaos Number on the field. Who knows what will happen if there are two?_ Nash

glanced at him. "Did you by any chance draw a Rank-Up-Magic card?" Darn it, he figured it out! "I play my Trap, Rank-Up

Chaos! This turn, unless you use a Rank-Up-Magic card, you take damage equal to Silent Honor DARK's Attack Points!"

 _He's got me. What do I do, take the damage, or Summon Lightray Knight?_ He looked at his field, and made his choice. _All_

 _or nothing._ "I play Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force! Using Lightray Flight, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go! Chaos

Xyz Evolution!" Nash was happy. Let's see what his Chaos Number can do. "If the symbol of your heart is a spearsman,

than the symbol of my heart is Chaos Number 108: Lightray Knight!"

(Chaos Number 108: Lightray Knight appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 3200 ATk and 3 Chaos Overlay Units)

"Lightray Knight, use your ability! By using One Chaos Overlay Unit, he gains Attack Points equal to one monster my

opponent controls. Go, Shining Resolve!"

(Lightray Knight's ATK: 6000)

"Attack Silent Honor DARK! Shining Blade!" "Even if this happens, I still survive." "Wanna bet? I play Ego Boost!" That got

Nash's attention. "What?"

(Lightray Knight's ATK: 7000)

"NO!"

(Lightray Knight rushes at Silent Honor DARK, sword ready.)

(Silent Honor breaks free of the chains surrounding him and swings his spear, too late.)

(Lightray Knight's sword slices through Silent Honor DARK)

"AAH!"

(Nash: 0)

Shawn looked at Nash and said, "Why did you challenge me? Looking for an easy picking?" "No.

I wanted to see your Chaos Number in action. You bear it well, nephew." Shawn made no remark,

too curious about something else. "You were the threat Marin warned me about?" "No. She was referring to Trigon the

Terrible, a being of great power, and also your friend's father." Shawn made no comment. "I knew about that already.

What was this 'power' you mentioned?" A red beam blasted at Shawn, before becoming a card. "That card is the one thing

that can stop Trigon now. Goodbye,

Shawn. And fight well." With that, Nash vanished. Shawn glanced at Rachel, who had been watching. "Did you catch

that?" She nodded. "So he is coming back." "We can take him. If I can take down three Barian emperors-." "He's stronger

than all the Emperors put together, Shawn." "It doesn't matter. He's not getting Earth."

 **A/N- Sorry, but I have to put Nash in this one somewhere. Until next time, this is SoftWare,**

 **signing off.**


	12. Friendship Duel

**Hey, sorry it took me a while to update this one.**

Chapter Twelve

Friendship Duel

Shawn got out of bed, and picked up the card Nash had given him. It was a DARK monster (remember this), so it

wouldn't do well in his deck. But, he had the feeling he would need it, so he kept it handy. There were no classes today,

so he went out to the card shop to see if there was anything good available. Along the way, he saw Aidan. "Shawn!

What's up?" Shawn glanced at him. "Not much." Aidan stepped closer. "Rachel told me what happened. You shouldn't

beat yourself up over this." Shawn didn't answer. Aidan narrowed his eyes. "That's it." He activated his Duel Disc.

Shawn looked at him in surprise. "What?" "We're Dueling. You need to stop beating yourself up, or else, whatever's

coming, you won't be able to beat it." Shawn thought that over. "All right." He activated his Duel Disc. "Light em up!"

(Shawn, Obelisk blue: 4000)

(Aidan, Slifer red: 4000)

Aidan glanced at his hand. "The first turn's mine! I Draw!" He looked at the drawn card, and made a plan. "I discard

Malicevorous Spoon to Summon Malicevorous Fork!"

(Malicevorous Fork appeared: a level 2 monster with 400 ATK)

"Next, I Normal Summon Malicevorous Knife!"

(Malicevorous Knife appeared: a level 2 monster with 600 ATK)

"Now, I use his effect to Special Summon Malicevorous Spoon from my Graveyard!"

(Malicevorous Spoon appeared: a level 2 monster with 100 ATK)

"I Overlay Spoon, Fork, and Knife! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 43:

Manipulator of Souls!"

(Number 43: Manipulator of Souls appeared: a Rank 2 Xyz monster with 0 ATK and 3 Overlay Units)

"Now, I play a classic! Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" That got Shawn's attention. _What?_ "Using Manipulator of Souls, I

rebuild the Overlay Network! Go! Chaos Xyz Evolution!" _He's a Barian half-breed._ "Appear! Chaos Number 43: High

Manipulator of Chaos!"

(Chaos Number 43: High Manipulator of Chaos appeared: a Rank 3 Xyz monster with 0 ATK and 4 Chaos Overlay Units)

"I use his effect! By using one Chaos Overlay Unit, I Special Summon a Token!"

(The Token appears: level 1 with 2000 ATK)

"Its Attack Points are equal to half of your current Life Points." Shawn already had a plan. "Since I can't do anything

else, I end my turn." "My move, then." Shawn drew his card. He glanced at it. _The Eighth One. Should I-? Ah, heck._

 _Why not?_ "I play a spell card, Rank-Up-Magic - The Eighth One!" Aidan was very surprised. "What?" "First, I special

Summon from my Extra Deck Number 108: Lightray Flight!"

(Lightray Flight appeared: a Rank 4 Xyz monster with 2800 ATK and no Overlay Units)

"Next, I give him three Overlay Units from my Deck! Finally, I use him to rebuild the Overlay Network! Chaos Xyz

Evolution!" Aidan was too surprised for words. "Sacred Knight embedded in the capsule, spring forth from your prison

and defend the light! Appear! Chaos Number 108: Lightray Knight!"

(Chaos Number 108: Lightray Knight appeared: a Rank 5 Xyz monster with 3200 ATK and 4 Chaos Overlay Units)

Aidan looked at it with a shocked expression. "What is that thing?" "First, I use his ability, to use a Chaos Overlay Unit,

to have it gain Attack Points equal to your Token's!"

(Lightray Knight's ATK: 5200)

"Finally, I play Hammer Shot!" "No!"

(The token is destroyed)

"Lightray Knight, attack High Manipulator of Chaos! Shining Thrust!"

(Lightray Knight rushed High Manipulator of Chaos, sword drawn)

(High Manipulator of Chaos holds up his arms in fear)

(High Manipulator of Chaos is destroyed)

Aidan screamed as he was thrown back.

(Aidan, Slifer red: 0)

(Shawn, Obelisk blue: WIN)

Shawn approached Aidan. "Looks like I'm not the only one." Aidan faced him. "Huh?" "You're a Barian half-breed. It's

why you can use Barian cards." Aidan nodded in understanding. "And when Trigon comes, I'll be ready."

 **(A/N)**

 **Author made cards**

 **Number 108: Lightray Flight**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Attri.: LIGHT**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2200**

 **Effect: Once per turn, you can Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target and destroy 1 monster on the field.**

 **Number C108: Lightray Knight**

 **Rank: 5**

 **Attri: LIGHT**

 **ATK: 3200**

 **DEF: 2200**

 **Effect: If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material, Special Summon it back from the Graveyard. If this card has a**

 **"Number 108: Lightray Flight" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect:**

 ***Once per turn, you can Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then Target one monster your opponent controls: This**

 **card gains ATK equal to the target's current ATK (even if the target leaves the field) until the End Phase.**


End file.
